A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picks for stringed instruments of virtually any type, and in particular, a grip apparatus, method, and system to improve a user's grip of such picks.
B. Problems in the Art
A variety of stringed instruments are played with a pick. Some picks are planar, relatively small members approximately 1 inch wide and 1 inch in length and fraction of an inch thick. One portion of the pick is usually tapered to a general point. These picks have some resiliency, but are substantially rigid. The pick's opposite flat sides are gripped between the fingers of one hand (e.g. thumb and fore finger). Such picks are well known in the art, and are typically called “flat picks”. Another type of stringed instrument pick is commonly called a finger pick. It has a hooked distal end and receiver for an individual finger. A set of finger picks for a user's hand are usually used. This invention applies primarily to the former type of pick, the flat pick.
As used herein, the term “pick” refers to any type of stringed instrument pick that is gripped by or between, or applied to, or mounted on fingers unless otherwise indicated. Such a pick (e.g. somewhat resilient, rigid, and durable) usually has hard, non-porous surfaces. And essentially the surfaces are smooth. Because of this, such a pick can slide or slip on or between the user's fingers. This is especially true if perspiration, oil, or other substances get onto the pick. Of course, slippage can affect play of the instrument, and indeed, performance. But also, the relatively small size of such picks can result in loss of the pick or dropping it to the ground which, at a minimum, can cause interruption of play or worse. On non-solid body instruments, picks are sometimes dropped and fall inside the instrument. For these reasons, many players, particularly during public performances, have to carry multiple picks in case one is dropped or lost.
I have therefore identified a need for improvement in the art. A general object, feature, advantage, or aspect of the present invention is a device, a system, and a method for making the same, that can improve grip of a stringed instrument pick. Further objects, features, advantages or aspects of the invention include a device which:                1. does not materially affect the nature or characteristics of the pick.        2. is economical to make and purchase.        3. does not substantially change the dimensions of a conventional pick.        4. is durable.        5. can be mass-produced.        6. is easy to use.        7. is easy to implement, including retrofitting existing picks and essentially integrating into them.        8. can promote improved playing of the instrument.        9. is flexible and useable with a variety of styles of picks.        
Guitar players and other stringed instrument players have long tried various things to be able to hold onto their picks more efficiently. Losing the grip on the pick while playing compromises the player's ability as well as tone of their playing. Various flat picks with raised bumps or ridges, or holes in them have been tried. There is a tacky paste (“Gorilla Snot” trade name, for example) that can be rubbed on to the pick as well. There is not, to my knowledge or searching, any simple, non-messy, inexpensive device that can be used with existing picks.
As mentioned, the problem was addressed in the past by trying such things as (a) various pick materials, such as plastic, metal, stone, etc., (b) raised ridges on pick surface, (c) a hole in the pick, or (d) by a tacky paste in a jar that can be rubbed onto pick (Gorilla Snot™). Alternatively or in addition, players would have multiple picks in pick holder on the instrument or microphone stand so they could quickly obtain another pick when they dropped the one they were using. Most ideas for improving grip involved having to buy another pick to try to get a better grip so existing picks would not be used or thrown away.
Some attempts to address either this exact problem in the art, or try to improve picks for other reasons, are disclosed in several patents. However, it is not believed that any of these attempts provide features, advantages, or aspects of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,814 discloses a palm piece attached to the user's hand with a flexible member (e.g. a chain) to the pick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,302 discloses a soft, flexible piece that is adhesively attached to a side of a conventional pick. It also discloses that an adhesive is spread over the soft flexible member once adhered to the pick to provide extra tackiness to improve the grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,715 discloses raised ledges at acute angles on a side of the pick for assistance in gripping.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,054,643 discloses a curved portion making a finger cradle to improve the ergonomic characteristics of a pick. It alleges less gripping pressure is needed to hold onto the pick, and that this is possible by the 3-dimentional characteristics of the curved portion or finger cradle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,374 discloses cavities in a frustoconical, 3-dimentional pick with angled tips and grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,431 discloses protrusions and a beveled region to improve grip.
Despite all these attempts, it is believed that room for improvement exists in the art.